<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by bobbersbme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043882">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme'>bobbersbme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Kinktober<br/>Prompt: Alpha Stiles x Beta Derek - Breeding Kink</p>
<p>Stiles has wanted this from the moment he found out... Now he can have it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles would never deny how much he wanted this from the very moment that he’d learned that male born wolves could carry children as easily as females did. How it came up, he doesn't actually remember, what he does remember though, was the jolt to the system that came the moment he realized what that meant for his relationship with Derek. The only born male wolf in their pack. Peter didn't count, he was pack adjacent. </p>
<p>It would be beyond a lie if he tried to say that the idea of didn't have quite the effect on him, because the moment he realised that, the thought of Derek, round with his child, their pup, fuck if he hadn’t gotten hard almost instantly. Every single other wolf in the room had smelt his arousal that day, including Derek, with that raise of an eyebrow in his direction, that smirk on his lips that told him he knew exactly what his boyfriend was thinking about. </p>
<p>Damn werewolves. No privacy, what-so-ever.</p>
<p>Since it was a pack meeting, he remembered that much, Stiles hadn't even been able to have the reprieve of excusing himself to jack off and relieve himself at the thought of his boyfriend, his mate, giving birth to their baby. Not just a baby, his baby, the thought of Derek having their child. As much as the thought was the sexiest thought he'd ever had until that moment, he had hated his pack at that moment, utter hate because he just, had to sit there and ignore everything. Dammit. If only he wasn't the damn alpha right? He could have been a rebellious beta and just walked out anyway, dragging Derek with him so they could get all hot and heavy. Just thinking about it had him wanting to rip the older man's clothes off okay!</p>
<p>Sadly, this meant that condoms were a must in their sex life, at least when Stiles was fucking Derek. There was no such thing as birth control for male werewolves, after all, how were you supposed to explain that one to a doctor right? Not to mention, their systems burned off any real meds too fast to be properly effective. Good thing the don't get sick, otherwise, a cold would be a right bitch!</p>
<p>Now Stiles, was more than happy to let Derek fuck him bare, it wasn’t like he could get pregnant, now was it? Derek could complain about missing the feeling of Stiles fucking him bare, and knotting him for hours, all he wanted… but Stiles refused to be a teenage father thank you! Absolutely refused. He was not going to be a prime example of a reality TV show, even if he'd never be on one, even just being an example would be bad, so bad.</p>
<p>Derek as it were, held him to that excuse. To the point that mid college, the day of Stiles’ 20th birthday, the beta wolf had stood there front of Stiles in their bedroom and made a show of pointedly dropping the almost empty box of condoms in the bin. Watching him, Stiles himself couldn’t help but smirk at the display, it wasn’t the first time he realised his Sourwolf was really a SASSYwolf when he didn’t get what he wanted. Especially when it came to sex. His mate was needy and demanding, and Stiles wouldn’t have him any other way.</p>
<p>So it was really no surprise that they were here now. No surprise that when Stiles was fucking into Derek on the morning of the full moon barely a week after his birthday, both of them feeling their wolf nature inching under the surface, that it was on both of their minds. The rush of it, </p>
<p>“Fuck, please Alpha, please, I need it.”</p>
<p>Thrusting deep into the tight heat of Derek’s ass, enjoying the fact that they hadn't been bothering with condoms, feeling his knot starting to swell as Derek clenched around him. Moaning at the sound of his mate begging, knowing exactly what he wanted, he wanted it too, it wasn't the first time they’d talked about it, and they were ready, so ready. If anything he felt like his knot had started to swell all so very quickly as Derek begged him for it. One of Stiles' hands slid from where it was grasping Derek's hips as he thrust into him with each slide of his cock. Moving to press against his mate's abs, abs that on other days he'd teased Derek about how he'd lose them while he was growing, but there was no teasing now in the touch, only desire.</p>
<p>“Do you want my pups Der, fill you up till you grow so round, and-”</p>
<p>“Fuck! YES!”</p>
<p>Derek couldn’t help but moan loudly as he answered, feeling the alpha’s knot tugging more at his rim with each thrust of his mate’s hips in and out. The slap of wet skin from sweat and lube was practically obscene now as the beta arched back onto Stiles' cock, hips meeting thrust for thrust. He was desperate to feel Stiles so deep inside of him, to feel him cum. While they hadn't been using condoms since his birthday, the primal feeling of the moon heightened everything. The fact Derek was hard and leaking precum like a faucet over his abs was nothing to him, he just wanted Stiles' knot, he wanted Stiles to breed him. Still, Stiles was now stroking his hands around Derek's cock with each thrust until his knot had swelled to the point of no longer being able to pull out of his mate. Yes, yes, soon, Derek whimpered with the grind of his knot against his prostate,</p>
<p>“Cum for me baby, yes, just like that.”</p>
<p>Almost as if on command, Stiles felt him throb in his hand as Derek was overtaken by his release, his cum spurting over himself and Stiles’ hand as he kept stroking him through it, clenching down on his alpha’s knot in turn as he kept grinding his hips into him. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t, and then, then he felt as Stiles’ pulsed inside of him, his knot full and deep as he filled him with his cum, Stiles half snarled in pleasure as Derek held his hips as deep as he could. His half clawed nails scraping against his alpha’s ass as he ground into him, drawing whimpers out of his mate as he kept massaging his knot against his sensitive prostate.</p>
<p>Derek looked up to Stiles, panting slightly,</p>
<p>“Do you think we did it, make a pup?”</p>
<p>The flash of the alpha’s ruby red eyes at the question was met with the shine of his mate's blue, he leaned down to claim Derek’s lips slow, and languid compared to the intensity of their fucking barely a moment before. Humming softly into the kiss as he moved to lay them on their sides, enjoying the warmth of Derek's thighs wrapped around him.</p>
<p>“Won’t know for a few days, but,”</p>
<p>Shifting his hips with a smile at the feel of his knot deep in Derek, locking them together and causing his mate to groan at the feeling with how sensitive he was.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep you full for as long as I need to until we do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>